


Dreams

by vanityaffair



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that suddenly came to me.I think that was the stomach flu.I'm just joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

So yeah guys,I watched the movie and I liked it so I'm gonna show my like for it.Bobby Mercer/Jack Mercer.Angst,Emotional,Incest,PWP(Porn with Plot)Okay...Here I go.

~

He only returned because he heard about Mama.He only returned to find and kill whoever gunned down his adoptive mother.Yeah,He was a tough and stubborn delinquent when he young and placed in the foster home.But she never gave up on him,Sure he was hard-headed at times,never thought twice about things and would jump right into a icy cold lake without thinking twice,saying fuck the consquences.He and his brothers were what people called a 'crazy mess of fuck-ups'.

He only came back to find the killer who killed their mama,Fuck the police;Half of the cops were crooked and the other half couldn't give two fucks about what happens,Though he was told to let the cops handle that shit but he wasn't just gonna sit there and watch as the killers that killed their mom run free in the streets.

That was certainly one thing he wasn't going to do.He came back to Detroit for personal reasons and things that just couldn't be explained,Though he did miss the old crew.His brothers that he hadn't seen for years since they were that troublesome foursome fuck-ups in the foster home before they were adopted by their soon adoptive mother who managed to handle and raise them single-handedly.

And it was Thanksgiving.The time where family suppose to get together in rejoice and happiness and at least eat some fucking turkey together instead of the reason of coming back together is to see your mother being put in the ground because she was killed by a cold-bloodied killer who just didn't care about her life.It was tough living out here in the worst and roughest part of Detroit.

But he made it didn't he?His name was fucking Bobby fucking Mercer and he couldn't give two shits about the streets and how rough it was back then because he was raised on these streets and he knew all about them,The same shit would always go down;Drive-by,gang wars and break-ins.

He remember driving past old things that reminding him of back then.Some things never seemed to change.

But as soon as he reunited with his three estranged brothers,Old things began to run through his head.His stubborn head which made things harder.

Jack was what made things harder.He never thought that in time,he would have to see that face again after they spilt and decided to go off on their own.He didn't seem to change on bit,He still is the youngest of them all and the kinda-hardheaded one in the fam,but Bobby held that title,He was major fuck-up in the family,Jack being his brother was like a thing that circulated.But Angel and Jerry were also fam,No doubt about that.

Two white,Two black,They were all brothers no matter the situation.It was like they were bonded by blood or something.It was more of the ultimate choice for them,They knew nobody wanted them because of their background but as if that man in the sky knew that nobody would want them but instead the four of them were all taken in by her.

He'll talk all the shit he wanted but they still cared about him.But the feelings he had was beyond normal when he reunited with his brothers.

Jack was on his mind,He hadn't seen him in quite a long time,Back then,feelings were of the words of a dumb motherfucker who fell in love for the whore down the street.

Damn conflicted feelings were a pain in the ass sometimes.Especially when they are for your brother.Many times before he's sneaked into Jack's room when he's there and just lay up against the bed and talk while Jack would be playing with his guitar.

Yeah those were the days that his feelings were confused,mixed with desire and disgust.The blonde was growing and maturing though he would always be the youngest of them all.That just complicated things even further.Brotherly love was obsolete to him,It was more than just fighting each other and laughing about it later or bloodbinded,It was actual love that seemed to hide somewhere deep in the back of head,It never decided to surface until now when he returned back to the old neighborhood.

He could still remember the dreams he had,Those wet kind of dreams.He would still have those at times but they were with different people,meaning hot bitches he would see and start to think about at night.

But the true wet dreams he had were about Jack.He would kid and joke about Jack sucking dick but in his dreams,He would actually be doing that to him.Non-consensual and more rough,no safe word,no safety rules,he would have Jack bent over on his own bed,screaming his name and his name only.His other brothers and his mother wouldn't be home because they would be helping Mom with some things while Jack and him stayed back at home...all alone too.That what made things better.Though the door would be closed,Jack's screams managed to make it past it,Making it even more intense and pleasuring.

"Still tight as..ever.."He groaned out,his dick embedded into the tight flesh barrier of his brother's ass.

"F-Fuck you."Jack spatted out shakingly,his face face-down on the bedsheets,the smell of the fresh weed that he smoked earily filling his nostrils and making him feeling heady and dizzy like always.

"I don't think your in much of position to try."Bobby joked,maintaining his slow pace in order to get Jack's barrier used to his dick in his ass.It felt too damn good because Jack kept clenching and slowly but steadily sucked him in even more though it didn't seem like but it was.

"I s-swear I'm go..gonna get you..ughh...back."He retorted but unfortunately he couldn't bite back the moan he been holding back.He let it out and Bobby's free hand moved towards Jack's hard dick that's been hard since they started this.It started when they started wrestling with each for a bit.

He gripped it into his hands and it instantly twitched at the strong touch and that made Jack groan in god-given pleasure.

Bobby noticed his grip on the bedsheets tighten and he felt his barrier clench much harder,making his eyes slightly roll then he started to increase his pace,reaching his hand that was on Jackie's hip and ran for the full head of blonde slightly un-ruly hair and pulled his head back not in a painful way but in a way that made a gasp slip out of his lips.

"R-Remember when...I said you take...a bunch of...dicks up your ass...everyday?"Bobby panted out and Jack's adam's apple moved down when he swallowed,"Y..Yeah.."

"My dick's the...only...f-fuck...one you'll take..."Bobby groaned out,feeling himself being pushed near the edge of the orgasm cliff but he wanted to drag this out.

"Y-You know..I will..."Jackie responded and Bobby's lips curled up into a small smile that soon dissipated as he finally reach the edge of the cliff,he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Bobbie..."Jackie moaned out as he released hard into Bobby's hand and some splattered onto his shirt and Bobby released so hard into Jack's barrier,he saw white and finally when he came down from that burning high,he pulled out of him and laided back and that allowed Jack to lay down on the bed.

Bobby tilted his head a little bit as some of his come dripped from his brother entrance and he nodded his head in content.

Then the dream just ended with him like that,And in the morning he would wake up with come in his boxers.

All they would be were dreams,Dreams that would never come true.But he'll always love his brother no matter what.But besides that...He had other important business he needed to attend to.He'll have those dreams again tonight and when he does,He'll just nod his head and know deep in his head,that one day,He'll act on them.

The End

 


End file.
